The Legacies
by Aliviababe5
Summary: Abigail Rachel Goode is the daughter of Zachary and Cameron Goode. She and her brother Matt attend Gallagher and Blackthorne and are following in their parents footsteps to a T. This includes the lies, the amazing skills, and the dangerous terrorist groups. Now it's up to the kids to finish what their parents started. It's up to them to be the legacies they were born to be.
1. Chapter 1

Pro: The Operatives won't have to deal with her annoying brother.

Con: The Operative has to deal with 99 other sisters.

Pro: There is a professional chef who can cook The Operative gourmet meals every day.

Con: There is nothing like spaghetti and meatballs made by The Operatives father.

Pro: Learning how to fight terrorists and drug deals with everyday items like Barbie dolls, uncooked spaghetti, and water bottles.

Con: Homework.

"How's packing coming along?"

I looked up from my suitcases and packing checklist to see Matt standing in my doorway.

"What? Are you done?"

He nodded. "I finished an hour ago."

I rolled my eyes and he took that as invitation to come farther into my room (which trust me, it wasn't).

"Sheesh, how many suitcases do you need?" He eyed my two large trunks warily. "Enough to hold me over until winter break," I answered simply. "You've been hanging around Paisley Winters too much."

Paisley is one of my three best friends; the daughter of Secret Service member Macey Winters and vice-president Preston Winters. She's big on style and kicking butt.

"I'm still a girl Matt, regardless of what type and who I hang out with."

He sat down in my bean bag chair and closed his eyes.

"Are you ready to leave this place?" I nodded, then realizing he couldn't see me, I answered, "Yes. Are you?" "I don't know…my school isn't as homey as yours."

Even though I'm his sister, I haven't see Matt's school. I haven't seen his schedule and I haven't asked about his favorite class. I'm not supposed to.

It's classified.

Doesn't mean I listen to that at all.

I am the most 'rules optional' spy there is.

"What are you doing as soon as you get to Blackthorne?"

"Abigail," he warned.

"Matthew," I mimicked.

He ignored me and sighed.

"I'm not telling you. Besides, he opened his eyes and gave me a very serious look that was un-Matt like as possible, "you wouldn't want to know." He got up and headed towards the door. "Oh and we're picking up Chase later."

I froze.

"Why?" "Because Aunt Liz and Uncle Jonas can't take him. They're receiving the William S. Middleton Award." I groaned. "I don't want to take him." "You're not. Mom and dad are," he paused and then said, "We still have a couple of hours before mom and dad get home. Get ready to spar."

I stuck my tongue out at his retreating back.

Our parents won't allow us to spar when they're not home because we tend to use forbidden moves on each other to win. Naturally, our parents are away all the time, so Matt and I took it upon ourselves to spar (after we disabled all the cameras on the way to and in the gym). We haven't gotten seriously hurt…in the past month.

A knock sounded on my door and I didn't turn to look as I said, "I'm coming to spar in a minute."

I was totally thrown off guard when the knocker replied, "that's great to know. That's not why I'm here."

I threw my head up and saw Chase.

Chase is absolutely gorgeous…and nothing like Aunt Liz and Uncle Jonas. He's tall with bright blue eyes, dark brown hair, an amazing tan, and…an eight pack. He always spars without a shirt on and is so perfect. A bonus: he has never once tripped or fall or broken anything or cut himself with a paper clip. He is the exact opposite of his parents. He does have the combined genius brains in him.

Oh and did I mention he's Matt's best friend?

"Then why are you here?" He raised an eye brow and leaned against door frame with a look like, "Why the hostility."

"I'm waiting for us to leave."

"Well Matt's in the gym."

I turned away from him and tried not to look at him again. I heard the carpet shift and next thing you know, his arm brushed mine.

"What's wrong?"

I stiffened.

"Nothing. I don't like infiltrators, especially male ones."

He laughed like that was a joke (it totally wasn't).

"Are you coming down soon," his fingers brushed my arm and I shivered.

"Mmmhmm," I didn't trust my voice.

"Oh…okay."

Was that disappointment I heard?

I didn't look until he left.

I let out the breath I hadn't realize I was holding.

Then, I covered my face with a very thick pillow and screamed.

I slowly made my way down the stairs to the gym and almost walked in when I heard Chase ask, "Why does Abigail hate me?"

I heard a smack and in the reflective surface of the door, I saw him on the ground staring up at Chase.

"I dunno man what did you do to her?"

I leaned against the wall and Chase flipped up and threw Matt near the door.

"Nothing, at least, I don't think so."

He blocked three on Matt's punches and grabbed Matt's arms, throwing him over his shoulder.

I watched his back flex and I inwardly groaned.

As Matt fell, he turned towards the door and saw me in the reflective surface.

I gave him a look like "Don't you dare."

"Maybe she'll tell you herself," he said with a "you better" look.

I knew I needed to make my presence known.

"Alright," I clapped my hands together," who's ready to get beat?"

Let me explain something.

A boy can easily get discouraged when beat by a Gallagher Girl. Usually boys let girls get a few hits in before they completely beat them. Boys that get beat by girls truly are hurt in one place: their pride.

Blackthorne Boys who get beat by Gallagher Girls hurt in their pride and everywhere else.

For example: Chase was currently checking his head for a bump and was icing his knee from being judo-flipped by yours truly. "Sheesh Abigail. That wasn't necessary," he groaned.

"Yes. It. Was!"

I spin-kicked Matt in the stomach and sent him butt first onto the mat.

He grunted when he hit the ground and then took a deep breath.

"I hate you." I shrugged it off, "you wanted to spar."

He got up, set his feet, and jerked his chin at me.

"Go ahead."

Matt and I are twins. Like most, we are extremely close. We can practically reach each other's minds. When we spar, it can go on forever (or until mom calls for dinner).

I stepped forward and he stepped back. I swung at his jaw and his arm went up to guard his face. He punched, I blocked. He kicked, I dodged. We had a nice, smooth, rhythm going and nothing could stop us.

Then a car door slammed…mom and dad were hope.

I kicked Matt's legs out from under him and hissed as he fell, "Showers, suitcases downstairs, fix all the cameras."

"I've got the suitcases," Matt got up and ran out the room.

"I've got the cameras," Chase limped out the gym, pulling on his shirt.

"I'll take a shower," I said to no one in particular.

My parents have the same routine every time they come home from a mission: they pull their bags from the car, they survey the house for any security breaches that could have occurred while they were away (like we'd let anyone come near our house that didn't belong), and then finally revel in the fact that they had made it home safely to their kids.

We had ten minutes tops.

I quickly washed my hair, body, and had time to shave in three minutes. I got dressed and was replaced by Matt. I went to check on Chase who was finishing up on the last five cameras.

I paced back and forward while he reconnected the wires.

Having a nerd in your house helps when you are trying to put back your parent's state of the art security system at the last minute.

"Done," he hopped off the ladder (don't ask me where he got it from).

"Go take your shower," I pushed him towards the stairs.

He immediately replaced Matt in the shower. Matt combed his hair and jumped down the last four stairs.

"Chase fixed the cameras, we have all taken showers, and the suitcases are downstairs, oh no!"

"He forgot the gym cameras didn't he?"

"We have," I checked my internal clock, "three minutes left and Chase isn't out yet."

"You get the cameras, I'll stall mom and dad." He leaned down and tossed me the screwdriver kit that Chase left on the floor.

"You'll do this fine."

I took off down the hall and down the stairs to the gym. I jumped up on the balance beam and stretched to unhook the camera wire from the wall. I felt around and then pushed the two connectors together. The cameras red light flashed on and quickly walked across the room to reach the other camera. I had one down and two to go.

I had two minutes….or so I though.

"Matt baby how are you," I heard my mom say.

Oh God.

I hurriedly connected the camera wires and then moved onto the last one.

"Where's Abigail?"

"Heck if I know. She's around, probably meditating or something in her room. She might actually be packing a third suitcase."

My parents laughed and then I heard my dad say, "I'll go check the gym."

No! No! No!

I was so close to putting the camera back in!

Thankfully I heard Chase go "Aunt Cammie! Uncle Zach!"

"Chase!"

My mom absolutely adores Chase.

I heard the camera wires snapped together and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I silently opened up the gym door, closed it softly, and slipped outside.

Then I ran full speed down the street.

No I wasn't running away, I was making it look like I had gone running. I sprinted a block and then turned around and ran back through back yards. Nothing makes you sweat faster than hopping over fences and dodging huge dogs that most defiantly don't match the gated community vibe.

Soon I had a couple of beads of sweat on my forehead (the most I ever sweat) and I was jogging in through the door.

"Mom! Dad!"

I hugged them enthusiastically (that totally wasn't a cover).

I had missed them a lot.

"Where have you been," my mom questioned.

If I hadn't been trained to lie, I might have told them the truth. If I hadn't know the fact that my parents would kill me (or at least seriously injure me) if I did tell the truth, I might have told them.

But because of those factors, I did lie.

"I went jogging." Before they checked for dilated pupils and quickened pulses, I asked, "How was the mission" and led them as far away from the gym as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Gallagher.

It's an amazing school. It's beautiful beyond anything you've ever seen. The lawns are always manicured, the lake is always crystal clear, and the school always stands tall. I've never been more awestruck by any building in my life.

Too bad I didn't get to enjoy it longer.

"Abby!"

A blur of blonde and plaid slammed into me full speed and I dropped my bags to hug one of my best friends in the entire world.

"Hey Paisley," I hugged her back. Paisley's long legs were tan and…longer. Her long blonde hair was so blonde it was practically white. Her bright blue eyes were shining with excitement. She looked beautiful!

"How was your break?"

"Really good," I nodded.

"Hey! You see your best friend and you automatically forget your brother?" We turned to see Matt standing with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. I heard about five seventh graders giggled and three sophomores swoon out loud over Matt (we're taught to be discreet people. How sad is that?).

"How could I forget you Matt?"

I walked over to him and he held his arms out. I walked into them and he pulled me in tightly. "I'm going to miss you," he said, taking me by surprise. "Really? Don't worry, Chase will be there for you to bust up in my place," I joked. He laughed. "Love you sis," he kissed my cheek. "Love you too Matt," I kissed his.

"I don't get a goodbye?"

I looked over Matt's shoulder to see Chase holding his arms out.

"Umm no." Matt pinched my back and I sighed, "Fine."

I walked over to Chase and gave him an awkward side-hug. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close against him. My chest was pressed against his tightly and his hands rubbed my back. He smelled **good. **I wonder what it would be like to hug him all the time…No! I pulled away and straightened out my shirt.

"Bye Chase," I said quietly.

Disappointment filled his face. I didn't look back as I walked away.

"Hey," Matt punched my arm, "be nice to him. He wants you to like him."

"I do like him," I snuck a glance at Chase who was watching my lips (not in the "I want to kiss you" way but they "I am reading your lips to see if you are talking about me" way) and answered, "I do. Just not in that way."

"Wait for it," Matt grinned and then tapped my nose.

"Bye sis." "Bye bro."

He walked back to the car and I walked back over to Paisley. She was giving me that "whoa" look.

As I picked up my suitcases, I asked Paisley, "So, how was your summer?"

She shrugged.

"Would have been better if my jerk boyfriend hadn't cheated on me."

"What!" Girls turned away from their parents to look at me weirdly. I didn't care.

"How dare he?"

"I guess president's daughters are more appealing than vice-president's daughters," she said sourly and then pulled her suitcase up the stairs with ease. "I'm sorry Paisley."

I speak over twenty different languages. I have one of the most extensive vocabularies in the world, but at that moments…I didn't know what else to say. "It's okay, you know why?" "Why," I asked.

"Because," she wiggle her eyebrows, "I'm on the market." I laughed and followed her into the school.

We said "Hi" and "Hello" and over fifty "How was your break?"

When we walked into our room, two different songs were blasting at full volume.

On the left side, Andy Grammer's "Honey I'm Good", was being danced to by Lovey, Aunt Bex and Uncle Grant's daughter. Lovey was doing a set of pushups and I could just barely hear her saying, "506, 507, 508…"

On the right ride where Misterwives' "Reflections" was blasting, our other best friend Alia was putting up the clothes in her rightfully claimed spot in the closet.

"Hey guys," she hugged us tightly, "how was your break?"

"Pretty good for me," I looked at Paisley from the corner of my eyes but she was too busy smiling at Alia to notice. Alia gave me a look like, "Oh."

When Paisley walked away to try to push Lovey over with her foot, I told Alia everything. "Boyfriend cheated with the President's daughter," I winced. Alia nodded, "I read about it while I was in Walmart."

Before I could even process how weird that sounded, I said, "I tried to call but Secret Service wasn't very happy with teenage girls calling the President by Uncle Preston."

Mom and dad tried to warn me against it but I didn't care.

I knew my best friend was hurt and I wanted to try to see if Paisley was okay.

"I don't see how she handles it," I lowered my voice because despite extremely loud noises, Gallagher Girls are trained to hear anything.

That's why Paisley looked up and said "Being a politician's daughter does that. It makes you strong and immune to what people do and say. It makes you ignore and forget what you don't want to know."

Alia and I exchanged a look.

"Yeah, but you're also the Vice-president's daughter, which means you're still a girl, which means things still affect you. And you're a Gallagher Girl, you don't forget things easily," I pointed out.

She nodded in agreement.

"I'm still human, I choose what affects me."

She had a point.

I turned to Alia and asked, "Did you do anything exciting over summer?"

"I disabled a bomb in the Sydney Opera House!"

Alia is from Australia, only the second Gallagher Girl who wasn't from the United States to attend Gallagher Academy. Aunt Bex had been the first.

"No one saw though," she said forlornly," and no one knew."

"I know," I patted her on the back.

She laughed and asked, "I wonder how the Welcome Back dinner is going to be." Lovey finished her 600 pushups and said, "Like every Welcome Back dinner, English and full of Chef's amazing food."

I placed my suitcase on my bed and started to unpack.

"I wonder what Mr. Smith's new face is going to look like," Paisley said, starting to unpack hers.

"Maybe he'll be better looking that Mr. Solomon!"

"Eww guys, just eww," I shuddered and started to hang up my clothes in my designated closet space.

"Sorry Abby," Lovey grinned, "your grandpa's hot." I almost threw up. "So how are things with you and Chase?"

That made me throw up a little bit. While I was brushing my teeth, I answered, "Nonexistent." I could practically feel them rolling their eyes. "Abigail Rachel Goode, you are a liar."

"Thank you," I beamed. "No, not the good kind."

Now I rolled my eyes.

"That boy likes you Abs! I saw the hug he gave you 4.6 seconds to pull away," Paisley looked over at Alia and Lovey, "doesn't that seem like behavior of someone who hadn't minded being hugged?"

They shook their heads.

"Guys, Chase is a family friend who is extremely annoying. I do not like him at all."

"Mmmhmm," was their only reply.

* * *

The Grand Hall had hundreds of odors wafting through; all amazing smelling.

One hundred girls were in that room at that moment and I could practically feel the love and sisterhood.

"It's good to be back yeah," Alia asked, throwing her arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah."

We walked to our table and sat.

"Where are the teachers?" I shuggred. Everyone else seemed to askt hta too.

"Don't do it," I warned Alia without turning around, "do not take a single bisket."

She huffed and dropped her hand on the table.

The doors suddenly opened and the teachers walked in.

Everyone stood.

I snuck a look at the seventh graders and realized they look frightened.

My grandmother waked up to her podium and scanned the room. The she stood up straighter (which was practically impossible) and asked, "Women of Gallagher, who comes here?"

A wave of voices, all melding in perfect harmony answered, "we are the sisters of Gillian."

"Why do you come?" "To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives."

As we sat I couldn't help but think, "This is a sisterhood."

"Students," my grandmother smiled (I swear the room grew bright).

"Welcome and welcome back to Gallagher Academy . I hope you all had a great, safe break."

I touched my nose.

Matt had broken when he tried to use the Splenda move on me (so named because it's not a full Splendinski move like Splenda isn't fully sugar and it's super sweet when done correctly).

"Seventh graders."

All heads turned towards them.

100 girls are at this school, no more, no less. When the Seniors graduated, we lost 23 girls. Over summer we gained 23 back. Gallagher refills to reteach what has to be taught. Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is exactly that.

To be accepted here is an honor.

"Seventh graders, you have been chosen by the Gallagher Trustees to attend Gallagher. You should be honored, "my grandmother smiled.

The seventh graders stared at her with wide eyes.

"You are a part of an elite group of young women who are being trained to better the future of our world and save many lives all the while risking theirs. So I will say this only one to you very young, gifted women."

My grandmother lifted her glass, "Welcome to the sisterhood."

"Welcome to the sisterhood," we repeated and raised our glasses.

School was in.

* * *

"How hard do you think this year will be," Alia asked.

We were all in our rooms, getting ready for bed.

Paisley was already showered and in her PJs, laying in bed and read Advanced Encryption for Sophomores. Lovey was straightening her hair. I was gathering my items for my shower.

"ayes, we're in a higher grade now. Everything's going to be harder." "No, I don't meant that. I meant….I don't know what I mean," she laughed, "I just have a feeling deep in my gut that something big is going to happen this year ya know?"

I shared a look with Lovey and she shrugged and said, "I dunno what she's talking about."

Alia said down in her beanbag and wrapped her arms around herself.

"We're supposed to trust our instincts right? Well mine's being…weird. Kind of like its' telling me something going to happen."

Yeah I understood what she meant.

"Trust your instinct Lia, it's the only thing in life that won't fail you."

As I walked into the bathroom, I heard Paisley say, "Oh doesn't she should smart?"


	3. Chapter 3

At 5:30, my alarm went off. At 5:45, we were all dressed and wide awake.

Well I was.

During summer, I made myself go to sleep at 10:00 and wake up at 5:30 for two weeks. My body was used to being alert at an early time like this. That and when we visited great-Grandma and great-Grandpa Morgan, they had us up every day to let the cows graze.

"Oh, how I hate mornings," Paisley yawned.

"Should have prepared yourself sooner," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh shut it."

I grabbed my nag and headed down to breakfast.

Today we had to speak either Farsi or German so the seventh graders weren't talking at all (which I found extremely amusing).

"Guten Morgen Abigail," Teria (daughter of Tina Mavis) wished my good morning. Unlike her mother, Teria doesn't like gossip. "Guten Morgen Teria," I smiled. "Wo sind deine roomates? Waren sie nicht, wie Sie vorbereitet?" Making sure there were not teachers around, I said in plain English, "No. They weren't."

She laughed loudly.

"You've always been better prepared than anyone else in our grade."

She walked off, leaving me along to the breakfast bar. Ten minutes later, my friends walked into the Great Hall, piled their plates with food, and sat down at our table.

"Ich hasse Morgen, egal wer das Frühstück ist," Alia grumbled.

"Should have been prepared," I taunted and finished off my eggs.

"Oh shut up," Lovey mumbled in English, causing me to laugh all over.

"We have twenty minutes till breakfast is over," I warned them.

I picked up my bag and headed to my first class.

When I arrived to COW, Mr. Smith was just finishing setting our different coins and bills from many other countries. "Good morning Miss Goode," he said without looking in my direction.

"Good morning Mr. Smith. What are we doing today?"

"You will be converting five different currencies from different countries and convert them into dollars, pounds, and euros."

That was it? I defiantly didn't say that out loud.

"Feel free to get a head start."

Oh, I was going to. Why wouldn't I?

I sat down at my desk and started to sort out the change. Girls eventually filed in but I ignored them; I was in a quiet zone. I was converting everything into pounds, euros, and dollars and it was extremely difficult. Alia sat on my left, Paisley on my right, and Lovey in front of me. They didn't say anything to me and I didn't say anything to them.

Ten minutes passed.

Twenty.

Thirty.

Forty.

At forty-five minutes, I finished.

As Mr. Smith checked over my work, I realized how important that head start was. There were people who weren't even halfway done.

Lovey mumbled something like, "Show off."

I grinned.

Around fifty minutes, girls started finishing.

"How did you finish so early?" A

s we headed out the door, I looked back at Mr. Smith. He wasn't paying attention but I noticed that he was smiling as he was grading my paper.

"It helps finishing breakfast early."

* * *

2nd period was in the labs with Dr. Fibs.

Nothing makes me more grateful for fire extinguishers than his class.

"Today ladies, we will be learning about correct concoctions of poisons and how to make a successful antidote to 99% of food borne illnesses and poisons." Oh, something was going to burn very soon.

"Each of you will have your own beaker and safety goggles. Make sure your gloves cover all the way to your elbows."

No need to tell me twice.

Once I was properly protected from flame and dangerous chemicals, I got to work.

Mixing chemicals is much easier than converting currencies.

I had three antidotes ready when a realization dawned on me.

"He doesn't expect us to try these out does he?"

My friends sat up and gave me very worried looks.

"That is a very good question," Paisley murmured.

"I mean, how else would we know if they worked?"

Alia shuddered, "That man is bonkers."

Luckily a knock sounded on the door and Grandma Solomon walked in. "Good morning Headmistress."

"What are we working on today?" She walked around the room. The tension grew thicker as we realized the Headmistress was going to watch us work on our antidotes.

"How will you know if these work," Grandma asked, looking over Emily's concoction closely. "Oh umm…any volunteers?"

Oh no.

No one was volunteering.

Everyone was looking down at their concoctions.

Oh great.

"I'll do it."

Did those words just come out of my mouth?

Did I get enough sleep last night?

"We have to have trust in our sisters' right?"

I think I was just reasoning with myself.

As I walked past Lovey I whispered, "Don't let me die."

"Well you're the idiot that volunteered," she hissed.

I had faith that every single one of the correct antidote. Well except for Clary, but that's beside the point.

I picked up the cup of poison on the table and looked at my classmates, "Here goes nothing."

I tilted the cup up and felt the liquid flow to the back of my throat. As soon as it hit my stomach, I felt my insides caught fire. I doubles over in pain. My hand gripped Dr. Fibs' table until it turned white.

"Someone give me your antidote," Dr. Fibs yelled.

"Here!"

Was that Clary? Oh God, I was dead. I started to dry heave and cry loudly. I felt my temperature spike.

Grandma Morgan forced my mouth open and something cold slid down my throat.

"If I live," I thought, "I am never volunteering for anything again."

* * *

If you haven't figured out, I loved.

Turns out, Clary can make a perfect antidote.

I was only in the infirmary for a couple of hours.

I missed the rest of Lab and half of History of Espionage (which I really didn't mind).

When I got to class, girls hovered over me to make sure I wasn't dying.

"I'm fine guys."

"That was brave," Bailey smiled.

"That was stupid," Lovey countered.

I agreed.

"What were you thinking? Why would you do that," Fallon asked, complete bewilderment on her face.

"Because she's stupid," Paisley blurted.

"Why didn't you let someone else go?"

"Because she's an idiot," Alia rolled her eyes.

"But when-."

I was done.

"Guys look! What I did wasn't a big deal!"

"But-."

"No! Look," I took a deep breath, "When you're in a life threatening situation and your only hope and chance of living is your partner, you have to trust them 100%." I looked at every girl, looked them all in the eye and said, "You guys are my sisters. If I can't trust y'all, I can trust anyone." They were all quiet.

"Good that Miss Goode," Professor Buckingham said from the front of the room, "this one knows what she's talking about."

* * *

Later after CoveOps, P&amp;E, Advanced Encryption, Mandarin Chinese, and five hours of homework, I wanted nothing more than to finish my homework and go to bed.

Naturally, my roommates had other ideas.

"So, who's your favorite Maze Runner character Abby?"

My roommates had been talking nonstop about the book and the movie while I was doing homework. Not them.

"I don't know, Newt?"

"Oh yeah," Alia rolled over in her bed with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I like Minho better," Lovey did her 325th sit up.

"Only because he's rude and sarcastic, "Paisley rolled her eyes.

"And what do you call Alby?"

Paisley thought for a minute.

"Someone who knows how to give tough love."

Ugh, do you know how hard it is to translate over 100 verbs into Mandarin Chinese without distractions? Trust me when I say it's even harder to do it with distractions.

"Why do you even like Newt? He's just tall, blonde, with a prominent jaw and a really bad limp," Lovey roller her eyes.

"Take it back."

Soon enough, these two idiots were rolling around my beanbag, barely missing my completed work.

"You know this is pointless right? You're character dies," I said to Paisley.

"Yeah so? He sacrificed himself for the other Gladers."

"No he didn't! He just didn't want to deal with the Flare."

"Oh shut up."

"You're character is stupid and rude and too sarcastic," Alia choked Lovey.

"Yeah well at least my character is imm-."

"Okay you too. I think that's enough. Besides, our futures are measured by how well we can speak a certain language and how well we can fight during a life or death situation. We don't need to waste out time on fictional characters. We need to do our work and try to best that we can be so that when the time comes, we can serve our country the way we need to. So let's do our work and be focused Gallagher Girls."

Silence.

For a whole five minutes.

Just when I though my message had sunk in Alia gave me a very serious look and said, "Great. We're all bloody inspired."

There's no winning with these people.

* * *

**Hey guys, translations are as follows in line with how they appeared with the story. (German)**

**1\. Good morning Teria.**

**2\. Good morning Abigail.**

**3\. Where are your roommates? Were they not prepared like you?**

**4\. I hate mornings no matter who's making breakfast.**


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next three weeks, class went on like normal. Girls learned, had fun, got bruises, and kept to their schedules like they should have. Everything was perfect. I should have known it wasn't going to last.

One day after classes, I took my work up to the Northern Wing where it was cold but quiet. Someone a long time ago had dragged a beanbag up there and it was plenty comfortable. I started on my COW homework when I heard the gates to our school opening.

Curiously, I got up to see why.

There were four big, black SUV's that were now parking in the very front of the school.

I placed my foot on the window ledge and pulled myself up to sit in the crook of the pane.

Who was here?

Suddenly, one of the doors opened and a man stepped out. Despite the setting sun outside, the man wore black sunglasses. He had dark brown hair and a strong, stocky build. He looked almost like my father.

Then someone followed behind him.

A boy around my age stepped out and examined the school. I looked closer and saw it was….Chase.

His head whipped up towards my window and I jumped right out of the window ledge. The ground rushed towards me and I hit it butt first. I groaned and rubbed my now bruised behind.

Why was Chase here?

I peered back through the window, no longer eager to climb back in it, and saw that three more boys had joined him; one was my brother. Why were the Blackthorne boys here?

In every car there were four boys.

Each was dressed in white polo's, black pants, and looked awed filled and excited.

I was still trying to figure out why there were boys at our school!

I saw my Chase point talking to Matt and watched him jerk his head towards my window.

Matt looked up and we made eye contact.

He almost looked…sad.

He said something to Chase, causing them both to laugh and then went to the back of the car. Forgetting my work, I tore down the hidden passage and headed towards the Great Hall.

I managed to slip into my seat just as my mother tapped on her glass and gathered everyone's attention. "Where have you been," Alia demanded. I shrugged her off and muttered, "There's something you should know."

My friends leaned in.

"What is it," Paisley demanded.

Before I could answer, my grandmother said, "Good evening ladies. I hope you have all enjoyed your meal." Now my grandmother rarely interrupts dinners and when she does, it's important and I knew this interruption was due to the now growing size of the male population at our school.

"Hey, Goode: Do you know anything about this," Thalia Walters, daughter of Tina Walters leaned over Lovey to talk to me (I thought Lovey was going to smack her). I shook my head and continued to watch my grandmother.

I already get enough mess about being the Headmistress granddaughter and I did not need Thalia to think I was in cahoots with Grandma Rachel. Alia pinched me and I swatted her hand.

"We as a collective group are sophisticated and well raised. We give refuge to those who seek it and we are always ready to work with another." There was about to be a riot in the Academy.

"Today we will commence with the exchange of students with Blackthorne Institute."

Whispers floated around the room and Lovey leaned in to whisper, "Is this what we should have known?"

I nodded.

"I would like you to welcome these fine young men to our school."

The doors opened and sixteen teenage boys walked in.

Every last one of them was good looking (except for my brother of course) and they all went from excited to very, very intimidate. Their guides led them over to the empty table at the back of the room.

Matt winked at me and Chase smiled.

About three girls swooned around me and my roommates and I rolled our eyes.

"Thank you very much."

I didn't think that the Grand Hall could ever be quiet but at that very moment I was mistaken.

After he had eaten, Matt walked over and hugged me tightly.

I looked up to see our dad giving our grandmother a tight hug.

"How's school been going Abby girl?" I nodded, "Pretty well." Then I hit him. "What was that for?" "How long have you known?" Girls were watching us but I didn't care. "He shrugged. "I applied over summer and was picked by the teachers to go. As was Chase."

I looked over at Chase who was watching me with some other guys.

"So how long are you going to be here?"

Matt smiled, "All year."

Oh.

That was just great.

"Let's see if you can last Matthew."

"You're on Abigail."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, please review! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Pick it up ladies! Let's go!"

I ran my nineteenth lap around the P&amp;E barn with the rest of the sophomore class. We were just finished up our mile and I was positive I had just beaten my personal record. Coming around the last bend, we sprinted to the finished. I finished with a three minute and twelve second mile. As girls slowed to a stop around me, I examined the P&amp;E barn.

Girls were running, climbing, shooting crossbows, and sparring.

It was actually amazing to see the things we could accomplish.

Of course the accomplishing factor was hindered a little by the fact that there were extremely well toned boys in our P&amp;E class…and they were allowed to take off their shirts when it got hot. Let's just say the attentions of the girls were not on anything they actually needed to focus on.

"Abigail!"

I turned around, hands on my hips to see Matt with a crossbow over his shoulder.

"What do you want?"

He placed a hand over his heart and feigned hurt. "Oh how your words hurt me."

I rolled my eyes.

"I need you to show off to those bozos."

The "bozos" were a group of guys made up of the sophomores and the senior boys. They were all crowded around the crossbow section of the barn. I shrugged.

"Fine."

I took the crossbow from him and walked over to the boys.

They all smiled at me and cat called.

Lovey, Alia, and Paisley followed me over there. Probably because they would kill those boys if they even so much as touched me.

Chase winked at me in which I ignored him and set up to shoot.

"Matt, this is your famous sister huh?"

A boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes eyed me carefully.

"Yes."

Matt looked ticked as soon as the boy opened his mouth.

"Not too bad looking," the kid winked.

I rolled my eyes and simply said, "Don't think I won't shoot you."

The boy snorted.

I looked at Matt who gave me a slight nod.

Suddenly, I grabbed the boys arm, twisted it behind his back, kicked his legs out from under him, and pinned him to the ground in three seconds flat. The other boys backed up as I leaned down, pressing my knee into the kid's back and saying, "Do I still look good to you now?"

My girls cracked up and a loud cheering ran through the barn.

Matt fist bumped me and I picked the crossbow back up.

"I told you she was amazing," Matt grinned.

The other boys started laughing at the boy who was still on the ground.

"Good move Goode," one of the seniors clapped for me.

I curtsied and then moved on to show these chumps how to really shoot.

* * *

I was walking to lunch by myself when I heard someone call my last name.

I turned around to see the boy whose butt I kicked earlier.

"Hey," I kept walking.

The boy continued to run after me.

When he finally caught up to me, he said, "Nice moves back there."

"Thanks." "We never actually got to meet formally."

I smiled, "Yeah, it's kind of hard to do when your face is shoved in the ground huh?" He looked a little taken aback. "Yeah, yeah it is."

I turned away and kept walking.

"My name is Blackwell."

"No first name huh? Is that just a spy thing?"

He shrugged.

"I don't like my first name."

I nodded.

"Most people don't."

"Are you always this cold?" I stopped walking. "Not usually; only to people who look at me like a piece of meat."

He frowned. "I'm sorry about that…I just didn't expect Matt's sister to be so…good looking."

Was that a compliment? I think that was compliment.

"Thanks."

"I also didn't expect her to kick butt."

I shrugged, "Are you always cocky like that? Because if so, expect your butt to be kick a lot more."

He laughed and I cracked a smile.

"It was nice meeting you Blackwell."

"You too Goode."

He moved to leave but stopped and asked, "See you around?" I gave him a look.

"It's an enclosed school with a total of six hundred students and high tech gear that can allow you to find anyone anywhere. I'm sure you will."

"No Abby, I don't think you know what I'm asking."

He laughed a little to himself. "

I know how you can hide. I know how you can blend in with any surrounding. I know how you can never be found if you don't want to. So what I'm really asking is…," he held his hands out upright and asked, "Will you let me to see you?"

With that he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took forever! I've been super busy but I hope you guys aren't disappointed. **

* * *

"What do you think he meant by "Will you let me see you?"? I mean…what does that mean?"

I spin-kicked at Lovey's head. Ducking, she replied with, "I'm just going to go out on a limb here but I'm going to say he was asking for permission to see you…but then again what do I know?"

I gave her the timeout signal and said, "I understand that."

Lovey became a blur as she spun, extending her leg out just in time to connect with my ribs.

"Rule number one in the world we live in Abby dear: There are no times outs."

She blinked, but that was all it took for me to smack her in the head. "Rule number 2: Never gloat."

Lovey pouted.

"Villains do it all the time."

"It's a good think you're not a villain then."

We stepped off the sparring mat and walked over to the rock wall, where Paisley was. "Seriously though, what did he mean?"

"I'll tell you what he meant," Paisley came up to us, examining the new calluses on her hands.

"What?"

I sounded desperate.

I realized I **was** desperate.

I mean a really cute guy was attracted to me, or so I thought, and I wanted answer dang it!

"Obviously you are extremely good at blending into crowds and not being seen when you want to. A school of hundreds of girls all wearing the same uniform is an easy place to hide you in. He likes you. He wants to be around you and see you but he can't because you're so used to hiding that he can't find you whether he wants to or not. Copy?"

I nodded.

"This boy is also a student of your father who just so happens to be the headmaster of his school; the school your brother goes to. He probably knows all about how your parents met, how you act, how your dad acts. Your dad is smooth Abby and he picked up your mom in an unorthodox way. If anything, he's using a classic Zachary Goode on you…and its working. Girls tend to fall for boys who are like their dads if you haven't noticed." Nausea spread over me.

I **cannot** like a boy who is like my father.

That is just appalling. "Now you two are engaged in a classic hide and seek with a twist of romantic interest."

Lovey burst out laughing.

"I thought our world couldn't get any weirder."

* * *

**Pros and Cons of Having A Boy Like You: By Operative Abigail Goode**

**Pro: You feel noticed. **

**Con: You start paying attention to how you look. **

**Pro: You are the envy of the school when you have two extremely good looking spies-in-training liking you. **

**Con: You start getting attention from everyone else.**

**Pro: Your brother starts to talk to you a lot more. **

**Con: Your brother starts becoming over protective. **

* * *

"Stay away from him Abigail."

Oh how I love when my father magically turns into the form of my brother. Highlight of my day actually.

"You are not my father Matthew!"

He crossed his arms and replied, "I'm positive that dad would agree with me."

At dinner, Thalia Walters got an anonymous tip that Blackwell liked me and demanded to know if I was going to see him. Chase managed to slip away and Matt shot a sweet smile to Thalia asking if he could borrow me.

"Shut up okay? You're just mad because I like someone other than your best friend!"

Matt winced slightly and I wondered how close to the truth that was.

Exasperated, my brother simply said, "I want you to stay away from him Abby-Dabby."

Oh no. Not the Abby-Dabby card.

"Why? Give me a reason why I should heed your warning?"

He shifted from foot to foot and said, "I just want you to okay?"

"There's obviously a reason."

"I can't tell you."

Whoa.

As a daughter of two CIA legacies, a best friend to three kick butt Gallagher Academy students, and a twin to an operative-in-training: you get lied to. You get half truths. You get the whole truth. They come in all kinds of order. A half truth is not lying; it's just not tell you everything and leaving out half of it. Hence the half truth part.

Matt however was not telling me a half truth.

He was very much so capable of telling me because he was not old enough to have classified information.

He was just not telling me something.

Matt had never kept something from me before…ever.

I stepped back from him.

"Abby."

I shook my head.

I was hurting…my own brother couldn't tell me something.

"Don't. I'm not going to listen to you. I will do what I want. I will talk to Blackwell. I will end becoming friends with him. So help me, I will date him if I have to."

"Abigail," Matt reached for me.

I shook my head again and again, my world becoming slightly disfigured by my tears and jumping vision.

"Don't talk to me Matthew."

I turned and stalked off.

Running up the stairs, tears blurring my vision, I headed towards my room.

Along the way, I slammed into a brick wall, or so I thought.

Strong hands latched onto my arms and steadied me.

"Whoa," I looked up through my watery vision and saw flaming red hair and a pair of green eyes.

They weren't green like my father's, but more like a light green, almost a gray. The boy had a hundred freckles all over his cheeks and nose and about a thousand more on his arms. His nose was scrunched up in worry as he looked over me.

"Hey you're Abigail Goode right?"

I nodded and freed my arms to wipe my eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Doesn't look like it. Do I need to go get Matt?"

"No, defiantly not." I stepped back.

"I just needed some time alone. Thanks anyway-."

"Charlie."

"Thanks anyway Charlie."

He smiled and started to walk down the stairs.

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore. My best mate's Jason."

I cocked my head to the side.

"Jason?"

"Jason Blackwell."

He turned his back to me and continued walking down the stairs.

"Charlie!"

He looked up at me again.

"Abigail?"

"Can we talk?"


End file.
